supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji min Kirochu
Biography Park Ji min Kirochu-Kerriton (Born 1999 December 1st) is the biogical twin sister of Ji woong and the mother of Ji kwong. She was born in Seoul, South Korea. She was abused by her parents when she was 4 and came to foster care. She was in foster care for 10 years until Orla adopted her and her brother when they were 14. At the age of 16, she and her twin brother both have their YouTube account and have their own YouTube sketch comedy show series called "The Ji-min and Ji-Woong Show". 7 days after turning 17, she got pregnant with Ji kwong and had her 4 days after turning 18. Two months later, she married her 20-year old High school love Thomas Kerriton Making her full name Ji min Kirochu-Kerriton. Relationships James: She does get along with her adoptive father but can barely spend time with him. Anna: a love-hate relationship; They fight alot because Anna hits Ji Kwong out of jealousy due to the attention the family gives her. However, they stopped fighting after she discovers Anna has been physically abused by her biological mother. Ji kwong: She is shown to be protective of her. Ji woong: They get along fine. Orla: She is close with her adoptive mother. Tariko: She likes Tariko. Thomas Kerriton: Ji min's high school love interest. Natasha: her sister-in-law Kai Hiwatari: her brother-in-law Brahm Jennings: her brother-in-law Appearance She has black hair and brown eyes and Pale skin. She also wears a Long sleeved "My Cousin went to Las Vegas and all I got was this lousy T-shirt" T-shirt and blue Adidas Jeans and shoes. The soles seem to be broken. She also has an angel shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Sometimes she often wears her twin's bandana Trivia *She likes The Scary Movie series. *Her favorite Xbox game is Simpsons Hit and Run. She also likes The Simpsons Road Rage. *She is a big fan of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and has the books in her room but the books she has are in Korean. *Her favorite food is oranges and yogurt. Her least favorite is meat making her a vegetarian. *She couldn't speak English at 14, but Orla taught her English when she and Ji woong were 15. *Her favorite sport is tennis. *Her favorite TV shows are The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, and Futurama. *Her favorite music artists include Lady Gaga and Katy Perry *She often wore her brother's bandana while Ji woong used a hoodie to cover his lacerations on his neck *She and her brother are famous for their famous sketch comedy show series, "The Ji-min and Ji-Woong Show," which is featured on YouTube *She enjoys taking acting classes and making videos with Sony Vegas Pro. Personality Despite getting into occasional fights with Anna, Ji min is a kind, calm, serene, forgiving and patient person. Category:Mothers Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category: Teenagers Category:Twin Siblings Category:Females Category:Children Category:Hostages Category:Vegetarians Category:Aunts Category:Older Sisters Category:Abused Children Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People born in 1999